Medical imaging systems may include multiple modality units, such as computed tomography (CT), used to generate images of a region of interest of a patient. The system may include a stationary assembly and a rotating assembly, where the rotatable assembly is to rotate about a bore of the stationary assembly. In this manner, image scans may be obtained at a variety of views around a patient located within the bore.
A tremendous amount of scan data is transferred from the rotating assembly to the stationary assembly during a scan. This, the scan data may require a high bandwidth transmission technique. Scan data can be lost due to the speed of rotation during a scan, or the relative motion during the scan. Further, electromagnetic interference may cause latency and fluctuations in the data throughput, and can also result in the corruption of data.